


Re:Verse

by Yamino_Yama



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Momo, Bottom Yuki, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Yuki receives a surprising wake-up call from Momo and is reminded that they have the day off and a great many things they can do with it without getting out of bed.





	Re:Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, WARNING! This fic is a PWP that features switching Yuki and Momo. If that's not your thing, please avoid this one. Thank you!
> 
> With that out of the way, this was something I wanted to write for a while and I finally got around to it in time for Momo's b-day month!. I have another Re:vale fic in store (and a MEZZO” one) before I take my holiday-time writing hiatus, just a short break to get re:freshed lol :) I'll be back with fics in January, but in the meantime ;), you can find me @Yamino_Yama on twitter. I do some Re:vale and MEZZO” art as well, so be sure to give those a look-see. As always, comments and kudos appreciated. Until the next, see you! ^_~

It was one of those lazy mornings, when the sun seemed to be half asleep just as Yuki was, casting weak light. Yuki blinked before closing his eyes again and rolling onto his stomach with a deep breath. Houseplants freshened the air in Yuki's room, while the herbs he grew alongside them added a spicy fragrance that seemed strongest early in the day, like they were trying to wake him. Birdsong played in the distance and further kept Yuki from fully returning to rest. But of course, Yuki's main sleep interrupter was the hand shaking his shoulder.

“Yuki! Rise and shine, darling!”

Yuki muttered what was meant to be an 'okay' but it came out meaningless. It certainly wasn't an answer that would satisfy his Momo. He waited for Momo to put his full weight into waking him by climbing on top of him and bombarding him with more idioms as he poked and prodded and pulled. But instead of “the early bird catches the worm,” Momo leaned and whispered into Yuki's ear, “Would you open your eyes, if I told you I had nothing on.”

Yuki's eyes snapped opened and he flipped so fast he almost toppled Momo over. “Sorry,” he apologized catching Momo in his arms and letting his hands linger on the round of Momo's hips. Momo was indeed naked and that was when Yuki remembered that neither of them had work today. “Is this a surprise, just for me?”

Momo laughed. “That's right.” He came in close again, caressing Yuki's face. “My darling works so hard, I thought I'd reward you with some R&R and I _did_ let you sleep in, but then I got a bit lonely and changed plans. I'm sorry for waking you.”

“Don't be,” Yuki said, voice low as he rolled Momo onto the bed and hoovered over him. “Rest and relaxation are the last things on my mind right now.”

Despite being vegetarian, Yuki felt predatory as he looked at how exposed Momo was, face flushed, nipples perked, and already growing hard down below. He never wanted to eat meat so badly in his life. Before Momo had a chance to object, Yuki bent and gave Momo's length a lick before taking the whole thing into his mouth with a slurp. Momo choked out a gasp, muttered something about being too dirty, and then lost all ability to talk in the frame of ten seconds as Yuki's tongue played around his head, paying special attention to the slit. He hummed around it, proving he found Momo delicious and relishing in knowing how the vibrations would drive Momo crazy. But he didn't want things to end here.

Yuki got the lube from the bedside table and began working Momo open. There was a quiet cascade of “Yuki-san, Yuki-san” pouring from Momo's mouth. Yuki smiled, recalling how happy and bewildered he was when first hearing Momo call his name in that embarrassed tone, as though Yuki hadn't been the awkward one. Momo's reverting back to his time of pure idol worship while in ecstasy was nothing new to Yuki, and now, he kind of enjoyed it, making Momo lose all composure, drowning in his love for Yuki. Yuki knew how it felt because he also had trouble getting his head to break the surface when love flooded over him, so lost in everything Momo was, had been, and would be.

“I'm going in, sweetheart,” Yuki told him, “calm down for me.”

While Momo did manage to relax his body enough for Yuki to squeeze in, he was far from calming. He started with little whispers that turned into moans, only ceasing when Yuki locked his and Momo's mouths together in deep kisses. It was like Momo was singing a special song just for him. Yuki experimented with his sounds as though composing, pinching Momo's nipples to increase the sound of strain – sforzando, tickling Momo's neck with nuzzles so that he'd just manage slow giggles despite a shortness of breath – largo. Yuki's tongue played with Momo's as though plucking strings, altering his pitch. It was all so melodious that Yuki wanted to take his time and make this last forever, but Yuki knew that Momo liked it fast, and rough. He started nipping rather than kissing, growling into Momo's ear before giving one of his piercings a light tug with his teeth, all the while enjoying how Momo's body squeezed him, warm and wet.

As Yuki raised the tempo of his thrusts, still trying to give Momo that unrelenting treatment that he desired, Momo got more and more vocal. In time, Yuki realized that Momo was approaching his song's final verse and stopped moving, though Momo released a small groan of protest. Before letting Momo climax, Yuki pulled out, lie down on the bed, and turned on his own seduction, fingering himself and batting his eyes, knowing Momo would get the idea.

Though he was keen on satisfying Momo as he preferred most of the time, Yuki sometimes got the urge to bottom – a lingering craving from his days with Ban; though they'd never gotten that far in their relationship, Yuki had entertained the thought and made himself needy. Honestly, knowing and loving his charming and powerful Momo made the need stronger. While he first believed that Momo would be opposed to the idea of topping and would revert back to the shy and timid side that didn't find himself worthy of Yuki's presence, instead Momo reawakened something akin to his mad dog persona and took charge.

Yuki relished in the burn as the girth of Momo's erection stretched him open. As Yuki flexed his back and sighed, Momo began pleasuring him at the gentle pace that Yuki enjoyed, slow enough that he could feel every slide Momo made in and out of his body.

Momo's usual pink eyes seemed to glow red, and though Yuki could never manage to say, he thought there was nothing hotter. His body temperature was climbing under the heat of that gaze now. A sweat had broken out on him _and_ Momo, actually, and the sound of their wet skin slapping together was reverberating in Yuki's head and driving him crazy.

“You're so beautiful, Yuki,” Momo said, daring to kiss him right afterward and leave Yuki fully breathless. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

It always elated Yuki to hear this rare form of praise from Momo. His walls could come down and he could relinquish control entirely; feeling like one of the delicate flowers he tended, Yuki imagined Momo was the hand that tended him, nurtured him. He once thought he had to take care of Momo, not realizing how much he depended on Momo coddling him too. It meant the world to him, not having to be a perfect face, being cherished more than he deserved.

Becoming overwhelmed, Yuki knew he couldn't last much longer as tears spangled his lashes.

“Momo . . .”

“Come for me, darling,” Momo ordered, voice both loving and ferocious. “I love you so much,” he added, starting to abandon the wildness. There were tears in Momo's eyes too now, making Yuki reel – the thought that someone could care for him so much, and that person was someone as amazing as Momo. “I love you, Yuki.”

Their bodies were wracked by orgasms at the same time. Momo was still inside him at the time, but Yuki didn't mind one bit. Having to spend some extra time cleaning was nothing to feeling one with Momo like this, body and soul. Momo also didn't seem to care about hygiene at the moment, not hesitating to collapse on a sticky and wet Yuki. Cuddling against him, Momo began to doze, spent and content with lazing rather than getting busy with a new day. Sometimes Momo was like this, letting himself wind down enough to join in on Yuki's late morning slumbers rather than coaxing Yuki from bed. Momo needed these rests more so than Yuki did, active by nature but more so when he felt others needed him to be.

“You're always working so hard for my sake, honey,” Yuki whispered. “Thank you. I love you too, so much.” Momo couldn't hear him, already snoring softly with a small stream of spittle running from his gaping mouth. Yuki chuckled, finding Momo so endearing that it hurt.

Out of the heat of the moment, Yuki noticed that he could smell the momorin juice that Momo loved so much on his breath with every exhale. An imitation-apple-and peach-infused-with-sugar aroma that once made Yuki queasy was now one of his favorite smells in the world. In fact, one of his favorite tastes too, though Yuki had never drunk the super sweet juice; it was the taste of quick secret kisses with Momo in the privacy of their dressing room or surprise romps like this. He'd been meaning to say how much the taste and smell meant to him, but to this day, it was another something he'd never told Momo.

There were a lot of things he had trouble admitting aloud.

“I wish I could say as many sweet things to you as you do for me,” Yuki confessed to the still dreaming Momo. “I often say that I'm embarrassed, but I don't ever want you to think that I'm ashamed about loving you. I think that I don't say it often because I'm just afraid, afraid that I won't sound convincing since words never feel like enough without a melody. So I'll show you, Momo. I'll do everything in my power to make you happy. If you ask for a star, I'll shake every one from the sky and deliver them all to your lap. That's my love for you.”

Momo startled Yuki, muttering as though he were about to reply. When he stayed asleep, Yuki smiled, smoothed the hair from Momo's forehead and kissed the spot. Perhaps by magic, Momo returned the smile and uttered Yuki's name with his eyes closed and his mind still far away. Yuki giggled and wondered at how his Momo could be so fascinating.

Holding Momo closer, Yuki wasted no time following him into a dream, perhaps, like in the waking world, one they both shared.

 

END

 


End file.
